What I need
by infaroyya
Summary: Since he become the Decimo, Vongola slowly turned for the better. Tsuna who is known as 'the angelo' always took the peaceful way to rule the underground world. his infamous smile could warm everyones heart even the rustlest mafioso would be hypnotized by it. but no one knows what's inside the young don's mind... since, no one would listen... "seven days again "
1. declaration

**Me : HELLO Mina-san~~! Royal-chan is here, with another story to share~! But before he hop onto it… Oh Reborn-chan~!**

 **Reborn : shut it, girl. I'm here… no need to shout. *took out Leon-gun***

 **Me : HIEEE! Wait, wait Reborn-chan, you're not allowed to bring any weapon into the studio!**

 **Reborn : Leon is my partner… now tell me why you call me here?**

 **Me : a-alright… w-well, can you please do the disclaimer?**

 **Reborn : no…**

 **Me : Why?**

 **Reborn : Because I don't want to. Now stop your whines…**

 **Me :*pout* Tsu-chaaaan~~~**

 **Tsuna : Hai Royal-chan?**

 **Me : Could you please do the desclaimer? Reborn-chan won't do it for me… *ultimate puppy eyes***

 **Tsuna : o-okay… Minna-san, Royal-chan doesn't own KHR.**

 **Me : that's right! I only own this story~**

 **Reborn : I warn you all, watch out for the grammar mistakes and the OOC-ness.**

 **Me : *pout* and you said that you don't want to do the disclaimer…**

 **Reborn : I did this so you won't ruin my image just because of this imagination of yours.**

 **Me : *pout***

 **Tsuna : *sweatdropped* ma…ma… let's just started, okay?**

 **Me : well then… Minna-san~**

 **Me, Tsuna, Reborn : Enjoy~**

 **Note : Tsuna is in his 20 now… all the characters are followed suit (too lazy to write it one by one, xixixi~ :p)**


	2. what a peaceful breakfast

Normal POV

SFX : *kriiing… kriiing… kriiing…* *tap*

The ringing sounds of alarm manage to wake up the sleeping Decimo. He opened his eyes, revealing his honey orbs. He then blinked for some times before he then grunted, **"Yay~ another _great_ day has arrived!" **he muttered sarcastically.

He glanced at the clock. '*sigh* I only get half an hour to sleep… _again…_ ' he sighed tiredly.

He then straighten his composture then stretching his musle as some cracked sounds can be heard.

 _'ouch… I guess I should stopped my habbit of sleeping on my desk… I mean **oversleeping** on my desk…' _

He then grunted again when he saw those _innocent white things from hell_ still as tall as it always been. As if those sleepless night that he spent mean nothing.

 _'are they multiplying when I didn't pay attention?'_ he thought tiredly.

He glanced at the clock again. It's 4 a.m… 4 hours again, before the breakfast call.

 **"maybe I could take some minutes…"** he stood up planning to reach his bed on the next room that connected on this office.

However he then stopped his steps as he saw the calendar. One of the date has a marker mark on it and next to it there's a words 'Don't forget J !' with a red ink.

The Decimo smiled at it. He then glanced at the sacks of papers that surrounding his desk **"ma~ a little sacrifies for the big catch… I guess I could save my nap for other time"** he said. He then walked back to his seat, continuing the work that he left last night.

 **"Seven days again~"** He hummed happily…

***((What I need))***

~Time skip~

7.50 a.m.

The Decimo has nodded for the nth times. His eyelids are always trying to stole some seconds to be closed. However, the owner is determinded not to fall for it. He shooked his head hoping that it will also shook his sleepiness away but it's futile.

He almost jolted up when he heard someone knocking the door. He hurriedly straigtening his composture and emitting his boss aura, waiting for the worst. **"Come in…"** He said.

The mahogany door opened revealing the head butler.

Tsuna sighed in silent as he relaxed a bit, **"Yes Alonzo? Is there anything I could help you?"** He asked.

The ravenet bowed, **"sorry for disturbing you, my lord. But breakfast is ready"** he said.

The Vongola Decimo, that we all known as Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a. Tsuna frowned making the other gulped. **"didn't I told you NOT to call me that, Alonzo?"** he said.

 **"A-Ah… I-I'm sorry, Decimo-sama…"** Alonzo shuttered but Tsuna's gaze went sharper. **"I-I mean, Tsuna-sama?"**

Tsuna smiled in aprovement as Alonzo sighed in relieve while holding his chest.

 **"anyway, about the breakfast. Has everyone's back?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"Hai, Tsuna-sama. All of the guardians and master Reborn has arrived at the mansion. However, master Reborn said that he'll joining later. While for the others, They all now gathering at the dining hall, waiting for your presence."**

Tsuna raised his brow, **"How long has it been?"**

Alonzo looked at his watch, **"15 minutes and 38 seconds, Tsuna-sama"** he answered.

Tsuna give him a nod, **"thank you, you may go now…"** Alonzo bowed once again before he then taking his way out leaving his boss who is now rubbing his face in frustration.

Tsuna sighed, **"I wonder, how much destruction that they've caused…"** He then went to bathroom to fix himself first.

 _'a boss should always representable'_ that is what his ex-tutor once told him.

After making sure that the bags under his eyes are covered savely with the cream powder, (he learnt this technique from the girls) he went all the way to the dining hall **.**

SFX : *SRING* *BAM* *DAR* *CLANG* *SWUSH* …

From the sounds Tsuna knows that the dining hall must have been in chaos right now. A thick mark appeard on his head as he clenched his palm tightly. However it started to loosen up as he took a very deep breath, **"It's okay… everything is alright… you can past this without getting angry… come on Tsuna, you can do it…"** He took some more breath before he finally calm down.

He sighed, _'more paperworks…'._ Looks like sighing has started to become his new hobby.

Tsuna take last deep breath before he entered the dining hall with a slim smile plastering his face.

 **"Good morning, Chrome…"** Tsuna greeted his half mist while smiling.

 **"Good morning, Tsuna-san…"** Chrome greeted back. After all these years all of the guardians learnt to called each other by name, including Gokudera… well, maybe not Hibari, much to Tsuna's delight.

Usually Tsuna would scold them for destructing a room just because their having a breakfast together. But today is different, Tsuna just walked to his seat at the end of the table without saying a word.

Once he has sitted he said, **"Have you all done?"** he said it not so loud but it succeed to gain their ettention.

They all had a horror face as they gulping in fear, knowing that they are busted for fighting again. They hurriedly hide their weapon and fixing their clothes then nodding syncronizingly.

 **"good… now take a seat"** everyone seated at their places not wanting to taste their sky's fury this early.

Tsuna smiled, he then clapped his hands twice as the sign for the butler and maids to served their breakfast.

It was quiet and peaceful before a certain cow just have to broke it and now another hell break loose.

Tsuna is not loosing his temper and there's no sign of him going to stopped them either. He just eat his own food while observing the chaos before his eyes.

This has gained Chrome's curiosity, **"A-Are you okay, Tsuna-san?"** she asked shyly.

Tsuna stared at her while smiling tenderly, **"I'm okay, Chrome. Why do you asked?"**

 **"w-well… aren't you going to stopped them?"** she asked back.

And for the answer Tsuna just shooking his head, **"let them be, they must be so excited to met each other again. And that's why they're eager to train even though we supposedly having breakfast"** he said calmly. The smile is still plastering his face.

Indeed, despite the facts that they are destructing the whole room, the seems happy.

Taking his answer, Chrome just nodding in respond.

The ruckus still continuing until…

SFX : *PRANG*

…Lambo accidently pushed Tsuna's plate and make it fell down with the quater eaten food.

All of them froze on their spot while staring at the shard with horror. They then glanced at their boss who has his bangs covered his eyes.

Lambo gulped in fear, **"…Tsuna-nii…?"** He called out. He was expecting a glare from the brunet but what he he saw is shocking him. Tsuna smiled at him.

Not a sadistic smile or that mad smile, no.

Instead of that, it's a warm smile…

 **"It's alright Lambo, you don't need to worry. I'll ask the maids to clear that up"** Tsuna said as he ruffled Lambo's hair. He then stood up from his seat and went to the exit.

 **"J-Juudaime? Where are you going?"** Gokudera Hayato asked.

Tsuna turned his back then smiled at his friends, **"I'm going back to my office."** He answered then continuing his walk.

Once he closed the door he let out a heavy sight. **"what's wrong, Tsuna?** " that deep voice of his ex-tutor manage to snapped him back to his senses.

 **"oh hi, Reborn"** the man in said just tipped his fedora to greet him back. It has been 5 years since the Arcobaleno curse lifted, with the help from Verde's invention all of the Arcobalenos are growing back to their original body quiet faster than they thought. And now they have their original bodies back, and so does Reborn.

 **"I'm asking you a question…"** Reborn said. Yeah, he's no longer called his ex-student with his old nickname… well, maybe once in a while…

Tsuna smiled, **"nothing is wrong, Reborn. Anyway, how's your mission?"**

After all of these years, Tsuna has learnt how to faked his expression in order to take control on the situation. It seems so real and it has manage to fool EVERYONE. Even Reborn…

although he can still see right thorough him once in a while. Unfortunately from all of the time, Reborn see thorough this one…

Reborn hmp-ed while tugging his fedora down, not liking the facts that Tsuna lied to him. But sensing no danger, he choose to let this slip, **"I finished it perfectly…"**

 **"as always…"** Tsuna continued, **"so… where are you going?"**

 **"obviously to the dining hall…"** Reborn rolled his eyes.

 **"breakfast?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"maybe I should _tutor_ you again for good…" **Tsuna chuckled at the statement.

 **"sorry, and please don't. I don't want to kill you…"** Tsuna smirked.

 **"ho… what a brave soul you've become. I would see you try."** Tsuna chuckled again.

 **"well, maybe some other time. I still have some works to handle."** Tsuna give a pat on the hitman's shoulder before he passed him, making his way to his office.

***((What I need))***

#with the guardians

SFX : *whack*

 **"ouch! What is that for?!"** Lambo grumped as he rubbed his head.

 **"Of course for what you have done, Ahoshi!"** Gokudera said.

 **"The great Lambo is not an Aho (stupid)! And you're the one who starting it, Baka-dera!"** Lambo retorted.

 **"Ma… ma… calm down Hayato, Lambo…"** Yamamoto tried to calm them down, keyword : tried.

 **"Who give you permission to call me by name, Yakyu-baka!"**

 **"Hei, EXTREME-ly stop fighting!"** Ryohei's loud shout just make it worse.

 **"Shut up, Lawn-head!"**

 **"What did you say, Tako-head?!"**

 **"shut up, or I'll bite you to death"** Hibari said.

 **"Oya? Birdie is pissed off?"** Mukuro teased.

 **"M-Mukuro-sama…"** Chrome tried to stop the spark, but it's too late.

 **"Pineapple shouldn't talk…"** and with that the guardians are fighting again. Until a loud sound of shot gun stopped them.

 **"no wonder he looked so tired…"** the fedora man said.

 **"R-Reborn-san…."** Gokudera startled.

 **"Have you done…"** His words plus one eyed glare manage to shut them up.

Everyone just frozened on their feet, no one to say a word.

Reborn is not the type of guy who likes to lecture some bunch of children. To him, the guardians are some bunch of idiotic children, based of their childlish action. And so all that he do is say, **"think over your mistake…"** , turning his back then leave them drowning within the silence.


	3. He noticed

Tsuna continued his job ignoring the fact that he's hungry and tired. The repot that Hibari gave him some minutes ago only added his stress and so he doesn't want to think about it too much.

He tried to focus on the paper on his hand. However, he found it difficult to do, thanks to his throbbing head. Tsuna stopped for a while, to rubbed his forehead.

 _'urgh… why won't they come off?!'_ he grunted as the throbs become more painful.

Tsuna sighed as he leaned his back. **"maybe, a cup of coffee would help…"** He muttered as he then stood up and make himself a cup of coffee milk.

Once he sitted back to his seat, he suddenly called out, **"when will you come out from that corner, Mukuro?"** he asked as he glanced at the corner of the room.

Tsuna then slowly drink his hot beverage as some mist started to forming a figure who is none other is his other half mist named Rokudo Mukuro.

 **"Kufufu~ that HI of yours sure is scary, Tsunayoshi…"** Mukuro said.

Tsuna put down his –now empty- cup onto his desk. **"even without my HI I can still sense your presence, Do you think that I haven't know you after all this year?"** Mukuro Kufufu-ed again.

 **"I guess you're right…"** he said.

Tsuna smiled at him, **" I suggest that you're here to give me your mission report?"**

 **"of course…"** Mukuro smirked as he handed a file.

Tsuna read the report then he sighed, **"ne, Mukuro?"**

 **"yes?"**

 **"how come four houses and a mall got destroyed in this simple mission?"** Tsuna asked.

Mukuro's smirk gone wider, **"because I'm bored"** The illusionist simply answered.

Tsuna rolled his eyes inwardly, _'the same answer that Kyoya gave me. Although Kyoya dubbed it with 'they're all too herbivorous''_

 **"what did you do?"**

 **"oh, I just played with my victim a bit. But it seems they were too scared and so they went rampage and started to use their weapons recklessly."** Tsuna facepalmed at the explanation.

 **" did anyone hurt?"** Tsuna tried to surpress his emotions.

 **"no, but some people asked responsibility for their properties, you know what I mean?"**

 **"yup, just another paper to be finished right?"** Tsuna smiled at him. Although the smile seems friendly but the aura that he (uncounciously) emitting was the opposite.

Mukuro gulped at the menancing air. **"now that you finished your report, is there anything else that I could do for you?"** Mukuro hurriedly shooked his head, saying his thanks, then dashed his way out.

Once Mukuro is out, Tsuna rubbed his temple again as he sighed tiredly. _'more paperworks…'_ He thought. Not so long then his HI is ringing to him.

He swiftly catch two bullets that aiming his head with his index and middle finger. He sighed before his lips forming a warm smile to cover his tiredness. **"Hello Reborn…"** he greeted.

Not so long then Reborn entered the room, **"chaos, Tsuna…"**

 **"are you here for your report?"** Reborn just hummed as he took out a file and give it to his boss.

Tsuna hummed satisfied. _'at least this report has less damage than that duo's…'_ Tsuna thought happily.

He then closed the file then asked the same question that he said to Mukuro before he left,

Reborn take a seat then answered, **"sure, one cup of espresso would be nice."**

Tsuna gave a nod then he stood up to make that order. Once he done he handed it to his ex-tutor now adviser.

Reborn take a sip of Tsuna's homemade espresso as Tsuna is back to continue his job.

Reborn eyed his ex-students who has nodded for the 5th time by now.

 **"you better not sleeping Tsuna, or else I'll double your training."** Reborn smirked.

Tsuna stared at him then smiled, **"don't worry I didn't intent to sleep, not until I finish these."** He answered.

Indeed, Tsuna continued his work without showing any sign of sleepiness, but that's only fo some couple of minutes before not so long then he started to nodding again.

Reborn chuckled, **"and I thought you said that your going to finish your work without falling asleep…"** h e said a bit loud to snapped back the sleepy brunet back to his sense.

 **"uh? Hm?"** Tsuna hummed as he shooked his head to shove away his sleepiness.

 **"I think I better wash my face first"** he said then walked his way to the bedroom,

Reborn shooked his head as he chuckled lightly at Tsuna's attics. When Tsuna has entered the bathroom, Reborn observed the whole room. _'jeez… what a mess…'_ he flicked his tongue three time as he shooked his head.

He then stared at Tsuna's desk. Papers surrounding it. lots and lots of papers…

 _'what the h*** with all of this papers?'_ he thought.

 **"most of them came from the missions that you and the others done, while the rest of them are proposals from many fagmilias…"** Tsuna who just got out from the bathroom answered him.

 **"hm… you were using my skill…"** Reborn said.

 **"reading your mind? Yes. Yes, I am. Beside, I learn it from the best"** Tsuna said.

Reborn smirked, **"of course you do…"**

 **"but seriously, why are these many? I swear that I never saw Nono handling this much…"**

 **"well, there is a major differences between us. Especially our guardians…"** Tsuna smiled softly as he seated. Reborn just give a nod as reply.

There's a calming silenece between them. That is until someone knocked the door.

 **"Come in…"** Tsuna said.

Then Gokudera entered the room with stack of papers on his hands. **"good day Tsuna-sama, and Reborn-san".** Tsuna sighed inwardly at the sight before he smiled and greeted back the bomberman while Reborn just tipped his fedora.

 **"you're late Hayato. Is there something happened?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"I'm sorry Tsuna-sama! I've failed as your right hand man!"** Gokudera bowed exactly 90 degree, amazingly without dropping any single paper.

Tsuna has beem used for this situation, and so he just calmly said, **"that's not true Hayato. You're fitted as my right hand man. And I'm not mad at you, I just curious cause it's so unusual of you to be late. Now please stood up my friend"**

Gokudera complied with teary eyes, **"How kind of you, Tsuna-sama!"** he said. Tsuna just smiled back.

 **"so? Is there any reason behind your lateness?"**

 **"eum, yeah. Something did happen. Something stupid."** he muttered the last sentence but Tsuna can still catch it. his sharp eyes then spotted a sparkling thing on Gokudera's head.

 **"is it related with that piece of confety on your hair?"** Gokudera flustered then he muttered, **_"that Ahoshi… once I met him, I'll grill him into a steak…"_**

With that Tsuna laughed while Reborn snickered, **"Tsuna-sama?"** Gokudera called, not seeing anything funny.

Tsuna stopped laughing , **"please don't do that Hayato, I don't want to have my guardian as my meal"** Tsuna snickered as Gokudera just realized of what his beloved boss laughing for. **"he just a teen afterall… we once like him in the oldtime"**

Gokudera pouted, **"but Tsuna-sama…"**

 **"I'll give you permission to punch him on the shoulder or such, but you should know the limit too. Don't hurt him too much, understand Hayato?"**

 **"Hai, Tsuna-sama"** Gokudera answered even though that he want to blown that ahoshi for pulling prank at him he won't disobeyed his boss order. **"um, anyway… about this. Where should I put them?"**

Tsuna put down one sack papers that he have done to make an open space for the new one. **"just put it here…"** so Gokudera put it on that spot.

 **"is there anything that I could help you?"**

Tsuna shooking his head. **"you can go back, It's almost the time for lunch. anyway thanks for your hard work Hayato"** He smiled charmingly making the bomberman blushed.

 **"Hai! You're welcome Tsuna-sama!"** Gokudera replied happily. He then excused himself then went out. But before the door closed, Alonzo came to tell them that the luch is ready.

 **"Alonzo, could you please bring my food here?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"Hai Tsuna-sama"** Alonzo bowed then take his leave.

Once he's gone Reborn stood up. "Reborn…" Tsuna called as the man glanced at him.

 **"keep an eye on _them_ " ** Tsuna give a meaning look at him.

Reborn hummed, **"you owe me an espresso"** Tsuna nodded agree.

 **"nad don't you planned to skip your lunch Dame-Tsuna. You already too thin for that"** Reborn tipped his fedora then went out.

Tsuna blinked two times but then he smiled tenderly. _'so he noticed…"_


	4. I'm okay

**"come in…"** Tsuna said.

The door opened, revealing a young maid with a tray of food on her hands. **"excuse me, . I'm here for your lunch…"** the maid said.

 **"oh thank you, miss- eum…"**

 **"Sherlyn, Mr. Decimo. I'm one of the new recruit. It's nice to finally meet you…"** The maid bowed after she finished to served the food.

 **"It's nice too meet you too miss. Sherlyn. And thank you for delivering my food. Also say my thanks to the cheff"** Tsuna said with a gorgerous smile.

And because of that, now The poor young maid have to struggle not to faint in fluster.

 **"Y-Y-Your W-Welcome M-Mr. Decimo… I-I guess I B-Better be g-going n-now"** she said in shutter then dashed out while holding her nose.

Tsuna didn't pay any attention on her, he's observing the food infront of him carefully. His HI's ringing, and Tsuna knows why. The food is poisoned…

 _'This is definitely not Bianchi's works. Too amateur. So this only mean someone is trying to assassinate me.'_ Tsuna thought as he throwed the food straight to the garbage bin's tunnel without tasting a bit.

Tsuna sighed, _'Last night's dinner and also now. I guess I'll investigate about this later. But for now…"_ Tsuna took out a jar. There's only a candy left in it since he had been eating it in exchange of yesterday's dinner and today's breakfast. _'…I should be satisfied just by this'_

After eating his 'meal' Tsuna drinked three glass full of water to fill his empty stomach and also drink a pill of aspirin to reduce his headache. Good thing that the medicine is working as he's now continue his work in monotone move exactly like a robot…

***((What I need))***

It took 11 more hours for Tsuna to finished all of the paperworks completely. Yes, he's been skipping all his meal and sleeping time, even the snacks is being ignored…

But for him it's worthwhile because now he can finally sighed in relief then smiled brightly as he put down his pen.

 **"finally I manage to finish it!"** He shouted tiredly then resting his head on his desk.

 **"I hope that there will be no more, at least not today…"** He muttured. He was going to drived into sleep when he remembered about his schedule…

SFX : *knock… knock…*

 _'and now someone has come to reminded me…'_ He then told whoever it is to come in after he fixed myself.

Gokudera entered, **"Tsuna-sama, I come to pi- are you okay?!"** He rushedly to Tsuna's side.

 **"I'm okay, Hayato…"** Tsuna smiled trying not sounded tired.

 **"but you're so pale, those bags eyes… and oh god, you're so thin, Tsuna-sama! Are you even eating?!"** Gokudera shouted frantically. Tsuna inwardly facepalmed at himself, he forgot to wear his make up.

Tsuna chuckled softly while trying to get off from Gokudera, **"you're too overreacting Hayato… I'm fine…"** However his head said the opposite as he felt another headache coming, he hide it of course.

 **"you're not fine, Tsuna-sama! I'll cancel the meeting. You must've rest!"** Gokudera said, but Tsuna gave him a disaproval look.

 **"this meeting is important, if we cancel this, the fiore fagmila won't join the alliance. and of course we need them to join us or else they'll be in danger without they even know it…"**

 **"But-"**

 **"No but Hayato…"** Tsuna said sternly. Gokudera saw that determination in his bestfriend slash boss' eyes. There's no way he could defy him when he's this serious, and he just sighed in defeat.

Tsuna smiled, **"Thanks… now off you go! I've got to change my suit now, please prepare everything else Hayato, I'm counting on you!"** he cripped. But Gokudera didn't replied it happily with sparkles and his every usual style. instead he said, **"as you wish, Tsuna-sama…"** with worry but then went out.

Tsuna sighed frustatedly, ' _not just Reborn but now Gokudera too. I've got to recover quickly before anyone else started to fuss about this…'_ He decided to take a short bath then turned himself into 'a proper mafia boss' like what's in Reborn's standar.

after he finished, he went outside where Gokudera has waited for him. **"are you sure that you're okay Tsuna-sama?"** Gokudera whispered in concern.

 **"I'm okay Hayato…"** Tsuna smiled but the bomber is unefected since his concern is overwhelming him.

 **"well, at least take a sleep during the trip"** Gokudera offered.

 **"Alright, I'll take that offer…"** both Gokudera and Tsuna relieved a bit. Gokudera, because he could finally tell his stubborn boss to rested while Tsuna, because he can finally have his sleep after… eum… even the Author-chan forgot about it.

And so, during the trip Tsuna fall asleep. Gokudera insisted Tsuna to use his lap as pillow and Tsuna just obeyed and fast asleep.

While Tsuna is sleeping, the bomber stroking his forehead softly. _'I know it…'_ he thought as he founds that Tsuna is warm. He also frowned some times, Gokudera concluded that he's having a headache.

 _'Juudaime is definitely sick… I'll forced him to rest after this meeting. I'll do what ever it takes. I'm sorry Juudaime, but as your right hand man no… as your friend, I won't allow you suffer because of this.'_ he thought as he feel really guilty for taking that long term mission last month. (A/N : he just back almost at the same time with Mukuro which is the day before Reborn and Hibari's arrival)

He aslo 'mentally' banging his head for not realizing this sooner, _'he must be overworkng himself, mostly because of the paperworks… yosh Hayato, once you're back you've got to do the job in his shoes so he can rested!'_ he determinded as he still stroking Tsuna's forehead, messaging them to relief the headache.

***((What I need))***

#Somewhere…

(unknown POV)

 **"I wish you a good day… *click*"**

I sighed as I put down the phone. It was a call from the don of Nuovo fagmilia. He called me personally to arrange a meeting.

SFX : *knock… knock…*

 **"Come in…"** I said. I smiled when my beautiful wife slash my righthand woman entered.

 **"have you got it?"** as her answer she handed a map of file.

I receive it then observing it…

 **"They're growing too fast for a new fagmilia, are you sure that these are all the infos?"** I asked her as I finished to read the report.

 **"affirmative, nothing else."** She answered. I give her a nod.

 _'Then I've got to inform this to him…'_ I thought.

 **"well then, thank you for your hardwork, darling."** I said as I cupped her cheek and she blushed. She then excused herself to continued her work.

As for me, I took my phone then searching for his name.

Got it!

Now, all that I need to do is making a simple call…


	5. one call away

The meeting went well, the don of fiorce fagmilia agreed to join the alliance rather fastly. She even drooled over Tsuna once the meeting is over, the fagmilia's member are sweatdropping at that but doesn't found it weird as they all think that Tsuna's hot too. (A/N : I forgot to mention… fiore fagmilia is a fagmila filled with girls only. So, there's no men aside from Gokudera and Tsuna in the whole mansion).

Good thing Gokudera manage to handle it before it got too hairy. Tsuna bid them good bye with his infamous smile which coused the poor don fainted on spot.

On his way back Tsuna didn't get any sleep since he's answering telophones from other fagmilias.

And one of it came from the fagmilia named all too familiar to him…

 **"Hello, Enma! It's been a while!"** Tsuna greeted.

 ** _"yeah, It's been a while, Tsuna. Anyway are you busy now?"_** Enma asked.

 **"you must have known the answer right?"** Tsuna sighed as he heard a chuckle over the phone.

 ** _"I know alright… However, can you come over here for some couple of minutes? How about_** **gyunabe _for lunch?"_** Tsuna's face turned serious slightly before his face turned into normal again. The cause is, Enma just uses their personal code.

 **"Of course! I would love to! Do you want me to bring _a red rose?_ " **Tsuna asked.

 ** _"nope, I still have some_** **whitelilies _on my desk… But anyway, you'll come right?"_**

 **"I will, give me some minutes, just prepared _the table_ " **

**_"alright. So, see you later…"_**

 **"See you later…"** Replied Tsuna then hang it up.

Tsuna then told the driver to change their destination to simon's mansion.

 **"is there something wrong, Tsuna-sama?"** Asked Gokudera.. He doesn't know that they were using codes on their conversation and so he asked.

Tsuna smiled as reply, then he said. **"nothing to worried about Hayato. Enma just invited me to eat lunch together. And since it's been a while we never met each other again so I thought Why not?"**

Gokudera nodded taking the answer. but then Tsuna frowned taking his attention, **"what's wrong?"**

 **"well, I just remember that I still have some works left at my office, maybe I should canc-"**

 **"Let me do it for you, Tsuna-sama!"** Gokudera offered enthusiastically at the thought of he finally go something to help his boss relax.

Tsuna smiled, inwardly his plan to get rid of his overprotective right hand man is succeed, just a bit more act to make it perfect, **"are you sure Hayato? You have your own jobs right? It's okay I could cancel the meeting, It's too sudden anyway…"** He acted.

 **"not a problem Tsuna-sama! I can handle it! You can spend your time as you wish…"** Bullseye!

Tsuna smiled brightly, **"thanks Hayato! I'm so happy!"** He said.

Gokudera blushed hardly at the smile, _'so bright and innocent…'_ he thought as he hold his nose with his hankenchief.

 **"are you okay Hayato? You look feverish…"** Tsuna asked in worry.

 **"n-no… I'm fine… I'm completely fine"** Answered Gokudera. Tsuna scowled but then nodded taking his answer.

10 minutes later they arrived at the simon's mansion…

***((What I need))***

Tsuna was greeted by Enma himself. He then entered the mansion with butllers and maids lined up to greet him aswell while Enma's guardians tailing them all along with Gokudera who insisted to at least escorting him 'till inside the mansion. But not so long then Gokudera left, obeying Tsuna's command.

Adelheid then lead them to a room just for the two of them with food already served on the table. After saying their thanks Adelheid left along with the others.

When the door closed Tsuna let out a sigh, **"Seriously, I still can't get used to all of those formalities…"** he said as the redhead then chuckled.

 **"yeah me too… but what can we do? Words alone wouldn't make any effort"** said Enma and Tsuna completely agree with it.

 **"at least we could act more like our selves in this small room."** Tsuna said as he sitted in relaxed manner.

 **"such a heaven, eh?"** Enma giggled as he did the same.

 **"tell me about it…"**

Enma then opened the tray cover (?) as the the heavinly smell greeted them. Tsuna thanked to god that he could finally have his time to be relaxed and can even taste a real food (and not just snacks) _properly_ after two month straight, together with someone who has similar sircumstance with him, which is none other but one of his bestfriend, Enma Kozato, the Simon Decimo.

They enjoyed their food while chatting. Something that forbiden to them as they should always formed a perfection as the bosses. For this once, the both decimos would love to forget the world and have their own as long as they could have.

After they finished their food, they both turned back into their boss' mode again…

 **"so… what are you calling me for?"** Tsuna asked seriously.

Enma took out a file then showed it to him. It's a file about Nuovo fagmilia.

Tsuna look at the file observantly as Enma started to explain, **"they were asking for aliance with Simon this morning but as you can see most of their faces are familiar with us, as betrayers… what worried me the most is they were growing stronger rather quickly. It's been only 6 months and they already this big. I assume that they have something under their sleeve. It's too obvious not to see that."**

Tsuna closed the file then put it on the table, **"you're right. It is suspicious. And their leader is our ex-enemy's child, Tiego**. **I assume that he still have grudge against our alliance, or t as we destroyed his fagmilia."**

 **"but it has been 10 years ago! We were just 13 that time! Shimon wasn't that strong yet either."** Enma frowned.

 **"grudge stayed and grow my friend… and I could guess that they're trying to reached for vongola than Simon"** Tsuna said. **"but that was just a theory, if he really wanted to make alliances for good then, why not?"**

 **"are you sure?"** Enma asked uncertainly as he receive back the file.

 **"my HI is telling me for not continuing this, however I also felt that it'll be dangerous for both of our fagmilias if you don't accept it. so I'll let you decided on this."** Tsuna said.

Enma looked like he's thinking deeply for seconds but then he answered, **"I'll aproove the alliance, it could help us to know their intention too."** Enma decided.

Tsuna smiled, worriedness can be seen, **"don't be shy to asked for my help my friend. And please stay alert."**

Enma smiled back. **"don't worry my friend. I'll always be…"**

Tsuna smiled tenderly then they started to talk about anything else, including about their guests arrival from Japan tomorrow…

 **"the exciting week has started…"**


	6. my garden

Normal POV

Once Tsuna is back to the mansion he headed straight to his office, and as expected paperworks are greeting him.

Tsuna groaned frustately, _'if I skip it then it'll ruin my plan_ ' he repeated his thought. He sighed tiredly as he then walked to his seat to started to do his works. Even though that he knows that they had been lessen, thank to Gokudera, but some of them are needed to be done by the don himself. And he can't shook his imagination of these sh**y paper looks like as if mocking him.

Tsuna could only stand for another hour before he suddenly blanked while feeling lightheaded. He shooked his head trying to get his focus but no futile as now he feel a headache.

 **"get lost wouldn't you?!"** Tsuna growled. But rubbing his temple alone cannot relieving the headache. And so he decided to drank two pills of aspirin, while hoping that he wont get overdose by eating that medicine too often.

It took some minutes before it showed its effect.

However Tsuna still didn't regain his focus and still feel a slight light headed. "I guess I can't continue this…" he muttered as he put down his pen. He glanced at his room's door, _'a little break won't hurt,right?'_ he thought as he then stood up and went to his bedroom.

He feel a bit feverish but there's no way he would let himself got sick. He's the boss for! He couldn't be weak for the sake of his family!

And so he lied on his bed and in count of seconds he fast asleep…

***((What I need))***

~Time skip 1896 seconds later~

Tsuna POV

SFX : *DHUAR* *DHUAR*

I abruptly woke up due the explosion voices.

 **"what is that?!"** I questioned. It's odd that my HI didn't warn me about this. Oh wait, maybe it does but I didn't sense it because of this stupid headache?

Anyhow, better late than nothing…

And so I dashed out from my bed, swaying and stumbling onto things at first but keeps on running. My worriedness towards my family's savety has overwhelming me and make me my head's throbbing again but I ignore it.

I finally reached the door that connected to the garden where some of the buttlers and maids are huddling to watch on something. They are surprised with my arrival.

 **"S-Sir Decimo…?"** One of them shuttered as they give access to get out.

 **"What's going… on?"** I stopped my urge to facepalmed and instead let out a tired sigh.

Want to know what I saw?

Here, I'll tell you…

Kyoya is pissed, Mukuro is amused, Chrome is concerned at the crying boy who is being chased by angry Hayato while behind him there are Onii-san and Takeshi who is tailing them with their usual cheerful manner.

I sighed as I know exactly what's happening. _'great thing that Reborn is not here at the moment'_ I thought.

Now, I'm walking to the middle of the garden. My friends slash guardians are shocked to see me 'till the point they all stopped and stood still at their place with widened eyes while gulping. I didn't pay attention on their reaction as now I kneeled down with opened arm waiting for the raven boy to crash on me.

*Thud*

The boy starred at me with his teary eyes, but I didn't let him go as I already trapped him in my embrace. He was struggling to breakfree at first but then I said, **"Hush, hush, little one… It's okay. you don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you. You are save with us…"** I said as soft as I could.

It seems my word's working as the cry slowly dried down. Once he calmed down he stared at me curiously and so I smiled at best before I then asked, **"so what's your name, little one?"**

 **"Lambo-sama is the name, I'm 5 years old and I'm the hitman of Bovino Family."** He answered between his sniff. Yes, he is Lambo, TYB Lambo to exact, I sugesting that he's here as a test subject for the newly made 10 year bazooka. He got scared by Hayato and the others and ended up throwing his grenades all over. That explains everything…

I nodded then give him a candy that I kept on my pocket knowing that this would happen in the near future. **"Wanna candy, Lambo? Is it okay to call you that?"** He nodded as he take my candy, open its wrapper then munch it in.

 **"ywour, swo kwaind, wonii-swan… wots ywour nwom?"** (Translate : you're so kind onii-san, what's your name?)

I smiled at him, **"well thank you… "** I replied. "and abou my name, you'll know it soon."

He tilted his head to the side cutely. I giggled as I ruffled his head. **"we'll meet each other again before you know it, but for now it's time for you to go…"** right after I said that there he dissapeard within pink smoke as now our Lambo is stood tall in front of me.

He looked his surrounding and paled, **"D-Did I do this?"** He startled in fear.

And I know why.

You see, this garden is my favourite. Since I planted them by myself together with my parents. This place held so many memories and one of the things that reminded me of them when they were alive.

Yes, you read it right…

Mom and dad has died. 3 years ago in a plane crash...

It should be normal for me to get emotional, to be sad and get angry. But I couldn't. to think that nobody planned this. This is all just a coincidence.

I stood up, dusting out my outfit before then ruffled his raven locks with a smile, **"It's okay Lambo. You're not at fault here, nobody does"** I said as I glanced at everyone with smile.

 **"Hayato, please fix this garden before they arrived tomorrow."** I ordered my right hand man.

 **"Hai, Ju-Tsuna-sama"** He answered. I smiled then I entered the mansion again, I told the maids and the buttlers to go for their own jobs cause there's nothing else to watch here, and of course they obeyed.

Once I settled the commotion, I went back to my bed. I was thinking to get back to work but I canceled as I can feel that my head is pounding painfully. I guess this came from the stress of holding back this overwhelming feeling that I kept, mixture of sadness and madness.

I clunched my head in full force by now. I almost reach my bed, but this f*****g headache is getting wilder each second.

'I-I've got to hold-' well that's it. I've reach my limmit.

I slumped down. However I didn't fall… someone has catched me…

"now I know why Hayato is worried sick…" This voice…

"T-Takeshi?" I called him weakly. My vision is nothing but blurr sight by now, but I know that he is Takeshi.

"Yes Tsuna, It's me… now hold still I'll get you to the bed…" He was going to lift me up but I've stopped him. I then shooked my head lightly, "Just help me walk… please" He nodded and I thank him for that.

If he did lift me, well I'm going to be busted for my underweight. I manage to cover my body with my thick suit. But the weight is still as light as I am. And I don't want him to know that.

Nobody should…

"Thank you Takeshi…" I said as he covered me with a blanket.

He give me a nod, "Now rest… I'll tell the othe-"

"No!" I cutted as I grip his arm.

"don't tell anyone." He narrowed his sharp eyes at me. "No one should fuss about it. And you don't have to be worry, I'm just tired. All that I need is resting then I'll be good as new…" I give him an assuring smile.

He give a disaproval look. I sighed, "Please, Takeshi? Just give me a favor and don't tell anyone. As simple as that. If anyone knew then I'll feel guilty and for sure will make me feel worser." I practically pleaded him.

He stared at me for god knows how long, but still no answer…

'say something Takeshi, hurry!' I tought as I can feel that my cosciousness is starting to slip away.

After a while he –finally- sighed, "fine, but that's only if you already okay by the time we're having dinner or else I have no choice but tell everyone. Sorry Tsuna, but that's for the best." He said.

"okay…" I answered trying to end this conversation as fast as I could.

"good… I'm going to leave you now, you better take some proper sleep…" He stood up, I give a nod.

He turned back right before he stepped out, "get well soon, Tsuna" He said then walked out.

All I can do is smiled at him before finally giving up to the darkness.


	7. Yeti face?

Tsuna POV

"urgh…" I grunted as I tried to sit up. I was regaining my counciousness litterally on the floor. My neck is hurt and I feel light headed.

That it's when the growl in my stomach make it perfect.

I sighed then tried to stood up. my feets are woobly and I almost fell again If I didn't get a grip on the edge of my bed. I decided to sit on the bed for a while at least 'till my focus are better.

I'm breathing in then slowly let it out. It's hot… Looks like I did catch a fever. What a pain.

I took a mirror from my drawer to look at my face. I can see how pale my face is with tint of red on my cheek, and see clearly how many bags under my eyes… _'_

 _I look like a living zombie!'_ I screamed internally.

I sighed tiredly, this cannot be fixed by powder only. And there's no way I could take a step out like this, My friends will go overreacting like before…

(A/N : read my other story, "When the sky catches a cold")

I shuddered at the memory. No, I don't need that to repeated again. I've got to do something about this.

What can I do… hm… maybe some mist flame to cover it? (A/N : Tsuna has learned to fuse all of the flames type indicating night flame, excluding 'earth' flame –the one that Shimon had- cause it's not in his bloodline)

 _'It would be a good plan if only my friends are stupid enough to be fooled. but they don't. so it's off the option either.'_ I thought.

I then pumped my fist as an idea comes up. _'Oh yeah, I still have that!'_

I then took out a moisturizer that Shoichi made for me once. It was a prototype of his newly invention. Shoichi was never into chemistry before but he's interest on this one and he along with Shamal –I have no idea what Shoichi did to dragged him- created this… and it's successful…

A herbal moisturizer mixed with sun flame. He said that it would fade the scars in 10 minutes so it could also faded this paleness right? (A/N : I don't know how to said it right, sorry… (^_^;) )

So now I'm applying this moisturizer to my face. Then I waited…

Exactly 10 minutes later I look at my reflection again, _'Yes, It works!'_ I beamed.

It's still pale tho, but not as feverish as before. And my underbags has gone. Oh I will so thanked to both of them, later on. Maybe give them some gifts as return?

Anyway, now that this settled, I've got to get ready for dinner, though I don't really have appetite now.

15 seconds is all that I need. I don't have to see the mirror to checked my clothes. Reborn had thought me how to do it since 'bosses should always be ready to be present at all time' as he told me so.

Now that I'm ready I walked out from my office to the dining room.

All the way there I greeted the buttlers and maids as usual, but what I rechieved in return was a shuttered greets and some shocked face. I wonder why?

I decided to ignore it and keeps on walking through the long corridor.

Once I arrived at in front of the dining hall I just realized that my face is itchy for some reason but again I just simply ignore it. and so I open the door, entering the room.

All eyes is on me as I walked gracefully to my seat. I thought that everything was just fine, until I witnessed my friends expression.

I smiled over them, "What's wrong minna? Is there something in my face?" I asked hoping that the moisturizer is still having it's effect on me.

Shockingly, they all nodded.

"W-What happen to your face J-Juudaime?" Hayato shuttered.

"eh?" is my smart answer. Hayato called me 'Juudaime' again, this must be serious.

And so I told one of the buttler to get me a mirror.

My eyes widen as I gaped at my own reflection. There's hair…

Not just under my nose and on my chin as mustache and beard, but it's on my face, litterally.

My whole face is all hairy. _'HIEEE?! What's going on to my face?!'_ my old self shrieked inwardly.

Althought I was in a panic attack I could hear my guardians are muffling their chuckles untill Lambo can help it and let it out, laughing at my hairy face. Soon everyone but Hayato followed, making me sulk in the corner.

Hayato is scolding at them and that just start another _war_.

I ignore them. I have no time dealing with them, knowing that they won't stop and listen, especially when my face aren't supporting for serious matter.

I pick on my phone then started to dealing Shoichi's number. _'Come on, pick it up! Pick it up!'_

SFX : *click*

 _'YES!'_ I cheered.

 _"Hello?_ _Moshi_ _moshi_ _?"_

"Hello, Shoichi-kun…"

 _"Oh!_ _Tsunayoshi_ _-kun! What a surprise! Is there anything that I could help you with?"_ He asked politely.

"Yeah there is" I said. "it's about the moisturizer that you gave me…"

 _"oh that? What's wrong with that?"_ He asked in concern.

"Well, I was using it a little while ago but now my face… it's all hairy" I said.

 _"Hairy?"_ He questioned.

"yes, hairy. As in a lot of hair growing out of my face! I LOOKED LIKE SOME KIND OF YETI NOW!" I said _almost_ screaming.

 _"huh? Really?_ _Hm_ _… oh wait… when you were using it, is there any injuries or at least any scar on your face?"_

"not really… why?"

I somehow can tell that he's facepalming, _"I've told you not to do that…"_

"eh? Why?"

 _"since there's no injury or even scar on your face, the sun flames had nothing to fix on. And so, they're effecting the other cells which unlucky for you it hits your hair cells on your face._ _Ussually_ _they won't grow other than as the mustache , beard and eyebrow. However thanks to this moisturizer, it did… and they won't stop growing_ _untill_ _the effects is off"_ he explained.

"Then…when will it be?" I asked hoping that it won't take a long time. I DON'T WANT TO STAY LIKE THIS!

 _"If my_ _predictement_ _are right, it'll come off after a week-"_

"A WEEK?!" I shouted.

 _"well, it could be lesser than that. Maybe just for a day… either way you've got to be_ _carefull_ _Tsunayoshi_ _-kun. Who knows what will happen to you with that condition of yours"_

 _'a week… a whole week… they'll come tomorrow… also my plan… what should I do? What should I do?!'_ I thought absent mindedly staring at nothing.

I don't realize that Shoichi has called me for sometimes. _"_ _Tsunayoshi_ _-kun? Hello,_ _Tsunayoshi_ _-kun?_ _Tsuna_ _?_ _Decimo_ _? Are you there? Hello? Hello?!"_ He called, but I'm still at daze.

 _'even after my hard work, it'll ruined like all of my other plans?_

 _After I've waiting for so long, my effort is falling into nothing?'_ I thought desperately. I don't realize that my surrounding is now silent death

After some more call I finally out of thoughts. "oh sorry, Shoichi-kun… Thank's for the information, I'll get you later. I've got to go now, bye"

 _"eh? Wait-"_ but I've hung him up.

I rubbed my temple again… another stress, another headache…

Just then I realize the silenceness…

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Takeshi asked.

I took a breath before turned around while smiling, "don't worry… I'm fine. And you know what? Shoichi-kun told me this will come off after moreless a week…" I said still forcing my smile.

"well, that's a good news… right?" Lambo asked.

I walked to him then ruffling his head, "yes… yes it is" I replied.

"sorry guys, I'll skip the dinner. I've got to do something about this…" I said to everyone, pointing my face. They nodded understand. Then I walked my self back to my office. Still walking ellegantly despite how ridicullus I looked.

When I reached my office, I continued to walk to my bedroom, or to be exact to my bathroom. I shaved these hair until it all clean off. Once I done, I litted my rain flames experimently put it into my own mostuizer. I don't know either this will works or not. I'll take my chance since my HI said so. I just hope that it'll works… somehow…

Anyway… now that I've applying this to my face I'm starting to get sleepy. Looks like it's the side effect.

And so I walked to my bed before my sleepiness gets on me.

Right after I lied on my bed, not minding that I'm _still in my suit,_ I fall fast asleep…


	8. Assasination

? POV

SFX : *creeaak*

"yes he's sleeping"

"good, proceed to the next step. But drop the comunicator first. Remember, if you fail then your whole family will pay the prize. We're not joking around so take this seriously." He threated over the phone as I gulped then answered in shutter.

"I-I understand…"

"good, We'll give you 2 hour to escape from there and give us the report… *click*" He hung up.

I put down my shaking hand. I stared blankly at this big white door infront of me.

' this should be easy… just get in then stab him few times on his heart before he's awake…' I said the plan to my self but then as if arguing my heart speak up. 'but you don't want to kill. Especially him… Boss is a kind hearted man. He had helped you and your family since forever… you can't do this' it says.

'but my family is in trouble! This is the only way…" I argued back. My mind is all messed up. I've got to save my family but I have to kill my ever kind boss… I… I… what should I do?

As I thinked about it I stepped into the room, the comunicator has been crushed as that man instructed. And now I'm right on the side of my boss' bed with a knife in my right hand.

My heart beats is so loud that I'm afraid it'll wake the brunet infront of me. but seeing that he doesn't even stir I guess that I'm alright.

Now I have to make a choice… my boss or my family?

I raised the knife up high while holding it with my both hands trying to stop it from shaking.

'I'm going to save my family…

I'm going to kill…

I HAVE TO kill…

I…

I…

I can't…"

I fall on my knees, dropping the knife to the side. 'I can't do this… He's too kind… He has helped my dad and myself passed those hard time… I can't betray him…' I cried in silence.

"you've done the right choice Alonzo…" A voice said, shocking me. I raised my head timmidly, only to see that he is awake.

I backed away, "I-I'm s-so sorry s-sir… I-I don't m-mean t-to… p-please s-spare me…" I shuttered in fear but then I hear him chuckle.

He then walked off his bed to me. and I'm stunned in my spot, scared of my fate.

When he's right infront of me he crouched down and then…

Ruffled my hair as if I'm a child…

"Eh?"

He giggled again making me totally confused, "you don't have to be afraid, you didn't do anything wrong. Even though you were about to kill me but you stopped yourself from doing it. By doing that you've proven me your royalty and that you're not a bad guy.

So there's nothing to be afraid of… " He said.

"B-But sir… I was… I was-"

"no you weren't" He cutted me before I can confess.

"You just a victim… don't worry, we'll help you freed your family…" He smiled warmly. He then helped me stood up before he reached his phone on the desk, dialling some number while I still stunned in my place.

"I… I'm so sorry…" I said barely in whisper.

"Hm?" He turned to me while putting his phone on his right ear.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated with tears flowing from my eyes.

'How can… he helped me? though I was going to kill him?' I thought. I put my hands on my face trying to hid it in embarassment. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Who knew what'll happen I did kill him back then…

"Shhh… It's okay. Everything will be fine" He said, soothing my feelings in an instant. I tried to stop my cried.

"B-But I don't deserve this… I don't deserve your forgiveness sir Decimo-"

"well I'm not forgiving you for that" he said, making me widen my eyes.

'I knew it' I thought smiling bitterly at the ground, I don't expect less.

"-I can't forgave the fact that you called me 'sir decimo'." He said continuing his words successfully making me stare at him in confusion.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me 'Tsuna'? Seriously Alonzo, should I make a tatto on your forehead so you won't forget that again?" I saw him frowned… or was it pouting? Well anyway, he was frowning while folding his arm. And I can't get even confused than this.

'I was about to kill him and this is what he's concerned for?!'

"well yeah, Telling that to you was almost as hard as telling Hayato the same topic. And just for you know I have to spent 10 years to make him do that. I don't want to spend my other ten to you!" He said.

'did he-?'

"no, I'm not reading your mind. it's just writen all over your face." he said then he distand himself as he makes a call.

"Alonzo?" his call manage to stop me from dazing. "y-yes?"

"can you tell me which fagmilia is it? The last time you had contact with them and the place that might be their hideout?" He asked.

"o-oh… It's Nuovo Fagmilia. the time is eum, around 11? Right before I… get into this room… and for their hideout, I have no idea." he frowned a little before then back to his calm composture, saying his thanks then proceed the call.

I stared at him… he somehow looks glowing.

No, it's not a feeling such as love. No… I'm straight for godsake and I'm married already.

This feeling is… Admiration… Yeah…

"look at him Alonzo. That boy… the soon to be Decimo… he'll become a shiny star…a great leader, I can tell…" my dad said once.

"him? But he's only 14! It's just two years bellow me. how could you be so sure?"

"I've witnessed it my self…" he smiled at me, "I believe that you will know the reason in the future"

That time I don't get what did he means but now I understand.

Like a shiny star, indeed…

a smile slowly curve up into my lips but it soon dissapeard as I saw him coughing rather harshly.

"S-Sir?! Are you alright?" I asked as I help him balancing himself. He smiled weakly at me as his choughs died down.

It's not like I don't recognize it before, but it just getting clearer. His pale skin, his flustered face, the bags under his eyes…

With my instinct I touched his forehead just to pull it back real quick. "Sir, you're burning up!"

He just chuckled, "I'm aware of that"

"well let's get you on the bed then! You need to rest!" I said then help him back to his bed.

"I'll call for doctors-"

"-wait! please call Shamal instead. And please don't tell anyone else." he requested. I can hardly agreed, but I did.

"thank you" he said.

"no… I should be the one who thanked you… thank you for everything that you've done for me…" I said at him and he's smiling back at me. "well then, I'll take my leave now" He gave a nod of permission.

Tsuna POV

"oh wait!" I called Alonzo again right before he closed the door.

"Yes?" he asked politely

"I have one more question…"

"and what is it?"

"Are you the one who poisoned my food?" I asked carefully.

"what?" He asked back in confusion. 'he's not the culprit. So there's another one…'

I smiled at him as I shooked my heavy head slowly. "nah, forget it. Good night…"

He eye smiled at me, "Good night… Tsuna…" then he closed the door.

Giving me time to get some sleep while hoping that I'll get better by the time I woke up in the morning…

Then I just remember something, I sighed 'Shamal would love to give me a long lecture when he saw me… *sigh*…oh well' and then I fall asleep.


	9. Scolded

Meanwhile...

Normal POV

Seven people has gathered in the meeting room. They are currently discussing about their boss' odd behaviour.

 **"so, anything to report** ** _pioggia_** **?"** The leader of this meeting asked the raven man who just joined the meeting.

The said man just grinned idioticly as he put his hand on the back of his neck. **"Nah, he's fine..."** he said cassually, but then his smile changing as his eyes narrowed slightly, **"nothing to report,** ** _nothing at all..._** **"** he said.

but even without him emphasizing his words the people present has catch the thing.

 **"as I thought..."** the silver haired man sighed.

 **"that's just tipical of boss..."** the indigonette said almost in whisper.

 **"Then what should we do about him? he's surely trying to hide it from us"** the ex-boxer man said in worried tone.

 **"hn... and it seems he's being targeted too"**

 **"birdie is right we've checked on his food, and 6 out of 10 they are poisened."** the piniapple haired guy said seriously.

 **"Tch... whoever they are, they've targetted the wrong person..."** the silvernet growled in hatred. after training for so long he'd manage to control his mount of curses and it seems he's successfully not to use them completely in this sentence. what a mirracle...

 **"so, have you found on who's targetting big bro? cause I'm more than eager to strangled them right now"** The youngest among them said with furry. it's just a sense that he's this angry despie on how childlish he can be at times, cause everyone is...

 _'how dare them targetting our precious sky!'_ they thought at the same time.

The meeting hasn't over yet, but it has to be ended with that as the silvernet got call from the said person.

 **"Oh, Tsuna-sama! is there anything that I could help you?"** he said cheerfully as if he didn't attempting to kill someone just a while ago.

 ** _"ah, Hayato... Indeed, I need your help. but first are you bussy at the moment?"_** an angelic voice asked from other side of the phone.

 **"No, Tsuna-sama! not at all! you can ask me anything. I'll gladly do it for you!"** Gokudera, or the one that Tsuna called by his first name, replied with a happy crip.

 ** _"are you sure? cause if you're bussy I could ask the other"_**

 **"I can do it Tsuna-sama! believe me!"**

He then heard a chuckle before some coughing sound is heard. **"a-are you okay Tsuna-sama? are you hurt?!"** Gokudera asked in worry.

 ** _"ah, nothing to worry Hayato. just chocked by air"_** Tsuna replied, but Gokudera already know the truth, **_"anyway, about the task. I want you to track down something..."_**

 **"and what would it be, Tsuna-sama?"**

 ** _"I need you to track down Alanzo's family who ot kidnapped by... hold on a minute..."_** then he heard Tsuna asking for the information. while in Gokudera's mind, _'this could be a clue for us...'_

 ** _"it's Nuovo fagmilia... I assume that they're being held somewhere close, possibly still in range of 500 feets from this place. could you track them down?"_**

 **"Hai Tsuna-sama! anything for you!"**

 ** _"please save them. ask Takeshi to come with you just in case. and remember, always be save..."_**

 **"Sure do, Tsuna-sama! you don't need to be worry"**

 ** _"well then, I'll leave it to you... Thank you Hayato and see you later"_**

 **"See you later, Tsuna-sama!"** then Tsuna hung up.

 **"what was it?"** Yamamoto ask with a serrious face.

 **"an order from Juudaime... we're sent to help retrieving back alonzo's family from being kidnapped by the Nuovo fagmilia."**

 **"that new fagmilia?"** Lambo raised a brow at the mentioned name.

 **"It seems so..."** Gokudera said.

 **"hn... brave soul"** Hibari scoffed.

 **"Kufufu... Idiotic I may say..."** Mukuro added.

 **"to chalange us like this, They're an EXTREME morons!"** Ryohei said.

 **"could it be they've set a trap for us?"** Chrome asked.

 **"it could be true..."** Yamamoto said.

 **"either way, we're about to find out, come one sword freak we have** ** _shits_** **to take care of"** Gokudera said. then the two left.

Leaving the others to get back to their post, guarding their sick sky...

Tsuna POV

I heard some noises. I can't really catch on what are they talking about and who are they. I just hope that it's not my friends.

I don't want them to see me in this pathenic state, lying uncounciously on the bed with no defence at all.

*sigh* oh well, I think the only way to find out is by opening my eyes. I probably should do it anyway...

and so I slowly opened my eyes just to see two people scowling at me...

 **"Reborn? why are you doing here? shouldn't you be in Japan?"** I asked weakly after I regain my vision fully.

He scoffed, **"as you can see, I've returned. and just for yur information I did not expecting my ex-student to catch such a high fever. maybe your dame-ness should be erased for good, hm?"**

I chuckled weakly, **"sorry... looks like i've overdone it..."** I said.

 **"you sure do Tsunayoshi. you should take care of yourself more. Because I, seriously, bored to be called here again and again just to fix you up. I've been seing you more often than my Yuri-chan! That's a fact and I don't like. At. All"** Shamal said.

 **"S-Sorry... I'll try to make it up for you once I'm better"** Tsuna said as he then cringed at the wave of pain that creeped in his head.

There is gap of silence as Shamal treating Tsuna as well making his medicine.

 **"Ne, Shamal. could you make something to get this fever down?"** Tsuna asked glancing slightly at the Italian.

 **"No need to ask. I almost finished..."** Shamal replied. **"Here you go..."** he said after some moment.

 **"this one is for your fever while this one is for your face..."** Shamal explained.

Tsuna raised a brow but then Shamal had reasoned first, **"that glassess boy called me sometimes ago, it seems you've done something recless with our invention. it's troublesome but I don't need you to tainted my name because of that. although it seems you've cover it temporally, this one will fix that permanently. It would take some times though..."**

Tsuna smiled when he heard it, **"Thanks Shamal, I owe you a lot..."** Shamal just hmp-ed in return.

 **"now you better take some proper rest Dame-Tsuna.** ** _or else..._** **"** Reborn threatened after he covered Tsuna with a blanket.

Tsuna chuckled. Reborn just helped him but threated him afterwards, ah he such an awkward guy...

 **"I will** ** _papà..._** **"** Tsuna said, smiling sincerely at the hitman before he let himself fall asleep leaving Shamal who laughed silently and Reborn blushed slightly before then back to his sense and started to hunt the pervert doctor for laughing at him...


	10. The girls return

Tsuna POV

I have been awake for an hour I'm still counting the hours from when Reborn and Shamal finally left me.

It's already late and I can tell everyone must be sleeping, except from me, who's in the middle of dealing with my paperwork.

I can see that my paperwork has lessen much, probably thanks to Hayato and Basil, who I heard was paying a visit while I was in bed. I also heard that Alonzo's family has been saved by Hayato and Takeshi. I asked Alonzo on how did it goes once I'm awake, it seems that his family was left alone on their hideout which was an old house in a certain village. The hostages weren't there as Alonzo's wife said that they left after the last call. They talked about how this plan has failed and my storm and rain guardian will come soon. They let Alonzo's family live because they don't want to be hunted by Vongola. or so what she heard...

Odd...

It seems as though they already know about what's going to happen...

 _'Is it just coincidence?_

 _or have they actually predicted it?_

 _but if that so, then how?'_

*sigh* too much thinking makes my head hurt. I probably should ease my mind for a bit by thinking other things...

Well then why don't we think about the tomorrow's guests?

They will arrive by tomorrow, thank god, I've come prepared. both in plan and mentally.

well, to meet people who usually bully you in the past needs some courage, right? I'm glad that I've well trained from that hellish torture sincerely by the one and only Reborn. I'm ready for anything.

 _'I just hope that my guardians won't get too frantic about this...'_ I thought as I glanced over the orange and white mask on my desk. it was created by Shoichi-kun, the way I asked him. it was Reborn's idea to amuse our guest by game of guess. I think he's planning to make my presence some kind of surprise to them. Oh well I can't do anything about that...

I hope nothing wrong happens, especially with our friends from Shimon, Callvarone, Ex-arcobalenos, Gesso, and Varia joined along...

I really hope that everything went peacefully...

'...'

Then again, I think, _'who am I kidding? there's no way it'll go that way. Not when my guardians alone can destroy a room for the simplest of reasons...'_ I sighed again. _'I think I need more aspirin...'_ well, at last I'm happy that we're going to meet each other again aside from the needs of serious business.

'...'

Wait a minute...

Speaking of tomorrow... I still haven't completed the final preparations!

There's still the decorations, my outfit, my speech, etc... etc...!

I almost litterally cried, **"Why always me...?"**

Normal POV

~next morning~

Everyone is sitting on the dining room, chatting along waiting for their breakfast, surprisingly without cousing any ruckuss moreover destructions like they usually do.

It's odd even for the guardians too but they were restraining themself for they know if they do then their beloved boss will encounter more paperworks which also means he'll do what ever it takes to get it done even if that means skipping his sleeps and meals. a fact that they just recently discovered.

They're currently waiting for their boss, althought it will be an understanding if didn't get to come. because they think that he might still sleeping. _without them knowing the said brunet is actually up much earlier than they do..._

Gokudera sighed as he glanced his watch, **"It seems that Juudaime wouldn't make it. well then..."** He then clapped his hands twice as the cue for the maids and butlers to serve their meals.

The breakfast went miracelously peaceful...

That is until a loud bang of crushed door can be heard. Everyone was alarmed and they drew out heir weapon incase it was enemies, but then they're sighed in relief when they saw that it was only Reborn, who has a flustered Tuna *cough*... I mean Tsuna on his hand. he's currently being held in bridal style...

 **"Let me go Reborn! I can walk myself!"** Tsuna said, hitting the hitman's broad chest as he wingled to escape. Reborn however just ignore the wails of his ex-student.

 **"you're getting annoying Dame-Tsuna. Just shut up now..."** he said strenly but Tsuna wouldn't flatter as he even began to kicking around.

Everyone was trying not to brust in laughter at the scenery before them.

Reborn finally let him go only after he sitted Tsuna on his representative chair.

before Tsuna can complain again, Reborn has speak up, **"stop talking and eat..."** he said as he signed Alonzo to get Tsuna's breakfast.

Tsuna glared at the man but it falls into a pout. in a mere of second his food is served on the table. Tsuna eyed the food in warry, afraid that it was poisened too like the his food these past days.

 **"Don't worry Tsu-kun, I'm the one who made that for you..."** a voice said attracting the brunet's attention to her.

with a shocked face Tsuna said, **"ah, Kyoko-chan! I don't know that you're here. Haru-chan too! Hana-san, Bianchi, I-pin! you guys all here!"** He brighten up at the sight of his friends.

 **"Hm..."** was all Hana's repond.

 **"It's nice to meet you again Tsuna-san!"** Haru cripped.

 **"happy to see minna-san!"** I-pin hummed in happiness as she waved at Tsuna and so does Bianchi who only shot a smirk.

(A/N : Hana is currently Ryohei's wife, Haru is Gokudera's, Bianchi is Lancia's, and I-pin is dating Lambo. the five of them -Kyoko includes- are known as Mortale ROSE. the five beautiful assassins who works under Vongola. -were trained by Lal-)

 **"well I'm happy to see you all. anyway, where's your husband Kyoko? he's not coming with you?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"he's guiding our 'guests', so he will come a bit later"** Kyoko replied with smile as Tsuna nodded.

 **"now, enough with the talk. Dame-Tsuna. EAT"** Reborn demanding. Tsuna who was purposely lurring the time gulped. his head was spinning ever since he wakes up so he knows that he can't sense his HI for a meanwhile thus why he's hesitating to eat the food although it was Kyoko who cooks it and Alonzo who brought it to him, who knows what happened to the food when nobody's watching.

Reborn had enough. he's pissed at Tsuna's behavior. and so he pull his chair to Tsuna's next then without any hesistance scoop each of the meal on Tsuna's plate to his own mouth.

 **"w-what are you doing?"** Tsuna dumbfounded.

 **"proving that this food isn't poisened. now open your mouth"**

 **"hey wait! Umpf-!"** his wails went to deaf ears as Reborn feed him using the very same spoon that he used earlier.

Everyone erupted in laughter as they saw their boss slash friend being feeded by Reborn with a hillarious red face.


	11. Welcome to Vongola manor

Tsuna POV

I didn't get to finish my breakfast because I began to felt sick. I really don't want to throwing up my meal already, -especially when my friends are watching- so I signed Reborn to stop. Lucky for me he took the sign. I thanked him for his effort and he just hummed in return.

I can tell that my guardians are staring at me in concern, **"what's wrong Tsuna-sama? why don't you finish your-"** not yet Hayato finish his words we can heard some footsteps coming along with some loud shouts.

I silently sighed in relief because _they_ just saved me from questions **"well Hayato, your answer is because our friends are already here..."** I said, then I signed the maids and buttler to clean the dishes immedietely, right on time before they entered.

 _'Gesso, ex-arcobaleno, Carvalleno, Varia... hm... that would leave the Shimon then...'_

I shot a smile as I greet them, **"well hello there my friends, I'm so glad that you come for the invitations..."**

 **"Yo Otouto! it's been a while heh?"** Dino-nii greet me with a salute.

 **"of course Tsu-chan~ we'll come whenever you call us~!"** Byakuran said grinning foxy style before grab a handful of marshmallow and start to munch it.

 **"It's great to see you again Tsuna-san!"** Yuni smiled brightly as she come closer and give me a hug.

 **"It's great to see you all"** I said again as I returned the hug and gave a flash glance at Xanxus who gave me a small smirk in return.

 **"VOOII! SO WHEN WILL THEY COME?"** Squalo asked. I who already overcome with loud voices can only chuckled.

 **"They'll come around noon, but before we talk much, let's move to the meeting room, shall we...?"** we then walked to the said room with me leading them all.

once we all seated, I then faced my friends with a bright smile, **" well, now, minna-san, I have few words to say before we start our day..."** all the attention is on me.

 **"First of all, I would like to thank you all for parcitipating in this event with us..."** I said flashing anoher smile.

 **"Secondly, I'll agree for what ever you planned to do with them under one circumstance..."**

 **"what is it, kora!"** Collonello asked. I can see an evil smirk plastering his face... actually, everyone was having the same expression by now.

 _do they really want to tortune them that badly?'_ I sighed before I get back with my smiles, **"that one circumstance was not to make them traumatic, or getting severely injured, or even worse... dead... If by the time this event over I found any of them in condition that I mentioned then be prepare, because you'll have to. Face. My. Warth..."** I said in my boss tone while leaking small mount of my KI to tell them that I'm serious. They all nodded reluctantly.

Satisfied, I smiled again, **"well, the last but not least, please, just please don't destroy any part of the mansion... at least try to reftain yourself from causing much destruction..."** I said, but this time they all just smirk in return. only Yuni who sent me an apologatic smile.

 _'looks like they're all eager to broke this rule as fast as they could'_ I accidently let out a tired sigh.

 **"-well, you hear him alright, no one destroy the mansion, Get it?"** Hayato said sternly, a bit too sudden successfully surprising me.

 **"yeah, that means we shouldn't do things that too extravagant"** Takeshi agreed with a grin.

 **"EXTREME-ly reftain yourself!"** Onii-san fist pumped.

 **"Yare yare, as what they said"** Lambo yawned.

 **"Kufufu.../Hn..."** Mukuro and Kyoya nodded. Now I blinked.

 **"yes, please do that"** Chrome said shyly but her eyes showed her determination.

 **"Hm..."** Reborn tugged his fedora.

everyone seems to surprised, while I'm dumbstrucked.

I'm staring at them like they're some sort of... UMA, in Hayato's term... _'did I just hear it right? since when my guardians, who's the most destructive group amongs them all, can say such a thing?'_ I'm starting to get worry.

 **"a-ano, minna? are you okay?"** I asked in concern.

 **"hm? we're fine Tsuna! why did you ask?"** Takeshi asked back.

 **"eum that's... well, are you really fine abou- you know what? just forget it..."** I shouldn't have asked. if they decided to be less destructive then it'll be my advantage, then why ruining it?

 **"why don't we just toast before we prepare ourself for their coming?"** I said then raise my glass filled with juice, while everyone else followed. their drinks are filled with their favourites what ever it is.

 **"for our family bonds... cheers!"**

 **"CHEERS!"** Then we do toast and drinks. we then chattering about things in life while releaving our longging at eachother. I even get some good laughs before then I excused myself to get back to my office slash room to get some rest for I felt the urge of needing it. I don't want to passed out again cause that would lead to big ruckus and I sure don't want to have it anyother way.

#at the same time in Namimori...

in a certain highschool namely Namimori-chuu, the alumnus of XXXX year are having their first reunion after years.

they met each other in excitement. talking about their jobs, their life, while having nostalgia of their school life.

The crowds finally get to stop when the MC greet them all. **"Good morning everyone~!"** Chorus of good mornings echoing the whole school.

 **"well well well, I see that you all so excited for today~ Now now, before we jump into it, I would like to introduced myself, The name is Mochida Kousuke, I believe some of you remember me?"** The MC, who has revealed his name as Mochida said.

 **"Oh, Mochida-senpai!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"we rember you!"**

Mochida grinned, **"great then, now I welcome you all to this once in a life time event..."**

The ex classmates + three teachers (including Nezu) shot a confused look, **"isn't this just an ordinary reunion? why would this be 'once in a life time event'?"** One of them asked.

 **"you sounded like someone who close to death"** at this Mochida laughed.

 **"well well my friend, it will be our once in a life time, for I just got messaged yesterday that my boss agreed that we continue this reunion at his mansion in Italy~"** Mochida announced.

Chorus of 'what?' 'wow!' 'amazing!' 'how fortunate!' can be heard.

Nezu despite on feeling delighten of the news he also found it suspicious, **"excuse me Mochida, but this boss of yours, can you tell us at least bit of his background? I mean we can't just come to some strangers theotory, can't we?"** whispers of agrrement came from some of the ex-students. (A/N : wao Nezu, I never thought that you have a brain!)

 **"ah, don't worry. You all must have heard about Vongola Inc. right? well, I work within the company and you can say that my family is close enough to the highest boss and makes the sir Decimo himself agreed to sponsored our reunion for the whole week"**

 **"Vongola?!"**

 **"The richest company in the world will be this trip sponsor?!"** The ex-students cheered in joy, they missed the smirk that plastered on Mochida's face.

 **"well then, let's not waste more time. I say why don't we just start our journey, ne?"** He said attracting all of the attention back to him, **"don't worry, your clothes and all will be provided by Vongola, now if you please..."** as if on cue, six limousine worth of three class arrived in front of the school gate makes everyone (ex : Mochida) gaped like fishes.

 **"Oi Mochida!"** a blonde, a glasses guy, a blacknet, a brunet walked outfrom one of the limo.

Mochida grinned as he aproached the four, **"ah Ken! Chikusa! Lancia! and Basil! how nice to see you guys!"**

 **"Mochida! Nice to see you too"** Lancia waved.

 **"good morning Mochida-san"** Basil greeted, over years he learned to talk more cassualy. Meanwhile Chikusa just hummed.

 _"well, aren't you guys excited for today?"_ Mochida asked in Italian so no one other than their little group can understand.

Evil smirks formed at every each one of them, so yeah Basil includes, **_"Why of course/uh-huh/I can't wait/for sure"_**

 _'because today we can finally revenge for our dear boss'_ They thought all the together of the unspoken words...


End file.
